Botanical classification: Rosa hybrida. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98POULty004xe2x80x99.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of miniature rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between the female parent xe2x80x98POULnilxe2x80x99, described and illustrated in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,301 issued on Dec. 3, 2002, and the male parent, unnamed plant which has not been patented. The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULty004xe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98POULnilxe2x80x99, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. After opening, outer petals of xe2x80x98POULnilxe2x80x99 on the upper surface are Red-Purple Group 62D at margins, Red Group 36D in the middle and basal zones, all with a faint overlay of Green-Yellow Group 1B to 1C. xe2x80x98POULty004xe2x80x99 surfaces of the same are Yellow-Orange Group 14D.
2. Flower buds of xe2x80x98POULnilxe2x80x99 are 26 to 28 mm in length while the same of xe2x80x98POULty004xe2x80x99 are 17 mm.
3. As a pot plant, flowers of xe2x80x98POULnilxe2x80x99 persist up to 8 days. Flowers of xe2x80x98POULty004xe2x80x99 last up to 18 days.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, unnamed plant, created by the same inventors, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The unnamed pollen parent has a petal count of 30 petals, while the same of xe2x80x98POULty004xe2x80x99 is 38 to 40.
2. The unnamed pollen parent has a leaf size of 29 (l) mm by 16 (w) mm where as xe2x80x98POULty004xe2x80x99 has a leaf size of 38 mm (l)xc3x9720 mm (w).
3. General tonality of an open flower of the pollen parent is Yellow Group 11B while the same of xe2x80x98POULty004xe2x80x99 is Orange Group 28C with distinct intonations of Yellow Group 12B to Yellow-Orange Group 16D.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for commercial culture was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant orange blend flowers;
2. Vigorous and very compact growth;
3. Year-round flowering under glasshouse conditions;
4. Suitability for production from softwood cuttings in pots;
5. Durable flowers and foliage which make a variety suitable for distribution in the floral industry.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type, known to the inventors, and distinguish xe2x80x98POULty004xe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULty004xe2x80x99 was selected by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the hybridization in 1999.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULty004xe2x80x99 by cuttings and traditional budding was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in June of 2000. This initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULty004xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.